Diego Salazar
Diego David Salazar (21) is the second son of Caesar Salazar and Samantha Seredan. He is a human with the passion for history and animal E.V.O.s. He works on his own as archaeologist but he also make missions for Providence. He lives alone on his jet with an iguana called Tahk. History Background To be added... Current Life To be added... Personality To be added... Physical Appearance Diego is a boy of Latin American and English descent. He's 183cm tall and he has a slightly muscled physique. He has black hair that makes him look like to his father. His eyes are brown and his skin is similar to his dad's. On his body he has several scars, caused by E.V.O.s' bites that he received. The most important and biggest scar is on his neck until his stomach. He always wears a red scarf on his neck to cover the scar. He usually wears a white T-shirt with a khaki shirt on it. He also wears blue trousers and a pair of short brown boots. He often pulls up his shirt sleeves for move better, even if on this way he shows his arms' scars. He can also wears a pair of black trousers and high boots while working in the forest or something, red coat while working in cold places and a blue tank top while working in hot places such as Egypt. For pajamas he uses a white one. He has a tuxedo for ceremonies, some historical costumes and a orange swimming trunks. Powers and Abilities He's not an E.V.O. but his Nanites are instable so when he feels a strong emotion (for example, fear, panic, embarassment), he has strange reactions that can be very dangerous. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat : '''the basics, for self-defence. If he has to fight he uses two guns. *'High Intelligence:' The same identical IQ of his father. He's very intelligent and once I had some history lessons in an high school. *'Survival Capacity:''' since when he works he is often alone, he's able to live in the desert, Arctic or wherever he is. Diego's Relationships *Carson Salazar: *Ky Parker: Diego's girlfriend. Even if she's younger than him, he doesn't care about it. As he said "She's the only girl that has a light in her eyes that is incredibly fascinating". He fell in love with her the first time he saw her. Then he had a quarrel against Jake Salazar and he saved Ky. He blushes a lot when she's with him (his Nanites get active very often in those moments). For him, she's the most precious thing of his life. Trivia *He lives in a jet but he also has an apartment in the old HQ. *Tahk, his iguana, loves sleeping on Diego's bed. *Everybody thinks that he looks like younger for his age. *He doesn't have many close friends/friends but he knows a lot of people, thanks to his travels. *He loves eating fruits. *He has a passion for animals, squirrels first (he still has a little puppet squirrel of when he was a child) *Sometimes he desires to be an E.V.O. with giant blades on his wrists. Category:Glorex98 Category:Second Generation Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Characters